The Legend of Lar'ra
by narutorunner
Summary: A legend from the depht of the Toscana. It's a legend you can learn something from


_Authors Note: Be aware that I don't own the story. It's just an old legend of the Toscana (a step in northern Italy). Since I haven't seen it before, I decided to write it down so you all can also hear about it. My grandmother used to tell me the story before I went to sleep._

The Legend of Lar'ra

Once upon a time in the Toscana there lived a small tribe. The people of the Tribe used to live their lives joyful. They danced, sang and drank during day - and nighttime. Many people who found the tribe stayed there as long as they could. Not only because of their joyful way of living but also because of the tribe leader's daughter, Lyra. It's said that she was the most beautiful and intelligent women that ever lived. That's why one day the king of the step, the Eagle, packed and flew away with her into the mountains. The hunters of the tribe tried to shoot the majestic bird with javeleins and arrows, but every projectile got reflected by its feathers. The whole tribe mourned after her for one whole year. After that timespan even the father forgot about this incident.

20 years later an old women walked towards the tribe. On her side a young majestic man with yellow eyes. She claimed to be the daughter of the leader. The people recognized her and asked what had happend to her and how she could escape the Eagle.

She told them that she lived with him together in the mountains as man and women. She gave birth to his son, the young man that stood next to her, and when the time had come the Eagle killed himself by flying high up and throwing himself against the peak of the highest mountain.

The new leader of the tribe believed her and decided to welcome her and her son into the tribe. As the oldest went to the son to greet him, the young man didn't greet them back as respectfully as they were expecting. They asked him why he refuses to greet them back. He said that in his eyes there is no one standing above him in matters of rank. He believed to be the true Successor of the king of the step.

The men laughed at him and decided to ban him into exile.

He had to leave at dawn. During the night his mother, Lyra, died and so he was standing alone. He felt lonely. That's why he asked the daughter of the current leader if she would like to go away with him. The girl, which he asked, was very beautiful and the people of the tribe liked her. She wanted to go with him but was too afraid because of her father. That's why she told him "No". He, who saw himself as the king of the step, was so ashamed to be told "No" that he pulled the girl to him and pierced with his arm through her chest to pull out her heart. The girl died in front of the whole tribe and the man was arrested. The people were so angry that they wanted to kill the Eagle's son at the same day. But because they thought that this wouldn't be fair enough for such a cruel crime, they said that the oldest will decide on his faint on the next day.

On the next morning the tribe people came together to talk about his death punishment. First they thought he should be stoned. Then they had the idea to burn him alive. After that they even thought about cutting him piece by piece from the toes upwards while he is kept alive. At the end of the day the couldn't agree on one of these deaths. That lasted until on the 3rd morning a young boy told them that they should ask the man why he killed the girl. So the whole tribe went to the arrested man to hear his view of the whole thing.

The man said that he, who is the king of everything, wanted to have someone by his side because he feels so lonely and because the girl, who stands under him, rejected him, he killed her.

That's when the tribe people began to understand what is wrong with the man. He sees himself on the peek of creation. And because everyone knows that being the mightiest also makes you the lonlyest, the tribe decided that best punishment for him would be to let him live with himself alone for ever. At the same day they let him free and named him, the lonely successor of the Eagle, "Lar'ra".

The next 100 years he couldn't be catched or killed. They only saw him in the distance. When Lar'ra needed food or women he sneeked to the tribe and stole it from there, mostly by killing someone.

Until one day Lar'ra suddenly walked at daytime to the tribe. The people of the tribe were equipping their weapons and wanted to kill him, but then the second daughter of the, now dead, leader remembered that his punishment was not death but being alone forever. The girl told everyone about that and so the tribe people understood. He wanted to be killed so he doesn't have to live his lonely eternal life. They laughed at him and as Lar'ra saw that no one was going to kill him, he first punched 5 men to death and at the end took a knive and pushed it into his heart. But the knive didn't kill him, it just broke and there was no scar left.

Nower days if you look closely at night, you can see the 1000 year old shadow of Lar'ra walking through the step grasping for salvation from his lonely eternal life.

**THE END **

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. If you read out the Pointe behind it then let me know. For all the readers that didn't get what the story should learn you: Pride goes before you. _


End file.
